The Substitute
by Silvandar
Summary: Shuuhei steps in as substitute 6th Division Vice Captain whilst Renji is away YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Shuuhei stared at the wall, to attention. He had been told to report to the Captain of the 6th division, but apart from "enter", Byakuya Kuchiki hadn't spoken a word yet. He was just sat, completing paperwork as if Shuuhei wasn't even there.

"You are aware you have been seconded to the 6th division for a week, filling the post of vice captain?"

Shuuhei jumped and said "yes Sir". He had been stood for so long his mind had drifted, Byakuya's words catching him by surprise.

The captain looked up at him with a calculating look.

"You will complete all vice captain Abarai's duties in his absence, to the best of your abilities. I expect nothing less from my subordinates."

The younger Shinigami felt his pride swell at that, his chest nearly lifting him from the ground.

"Yes, Sir! I will not let you down, Sir!"

Byakuya nodded and said

"Begin by familiarising yourself with the barracks and its personnel. Abarai has prepared a list of duties for you" he passed a worryingly long list across the desk "you will begin immediately. Dismissed."

Shuuhei leaned against the wall of the training ground, reading his list. As well as the usual inspections, training sessions and individual mentoring with some of the newer members of the squad, there were odd things that he wasn't entirely sure about. What, for example, did Renji mean by "counting fish" or "checking tunnels"? And why, at 7pm every night, was there a double lined entry which said "tea with Captain". Did he really have to drink tea with the silent, intimidating head of the Kuchiki family every single night? Also, why was it underlined like that? Did Renji think he would miss any of his tasks?

His eyes ran on down the list and noticed a difference on Friday. Instead of "tea with Captain" it said "dinner with Captain" and was triple underlined. More important perhaps?

He flicked through the list and noticed something else. The paper was crumpled and there was an occasional dirty mark. It occurred to Shuuhei that perhaps this was a list Renji used himself to keep his duties in order? It would explain the underlining and the lack of explanations for things, anyway.

The first day went smoothly. Shuuhei was impressed by the barracks and surrounds, it was a stern yet comfortable place. He had half expected opulence, since it was known for Captains to sometimes use their own resources on their division's accommodations, but the 6th had a sense of simplicity that appealed to Shuuhei's calmer nature. He found that after only a few hours of walking around, he walked slightly taller and felt his station more keenly.

The squad helped, treating him with respect and accepting his presence more readily than he was expecting. Clearly they had been briefed that he would be there, and they seemed happy enough to take orders from him.

He spent the first day getting to know the barracks and the squad, then at 7pm on the dot he knocked on the door of Byakuya's office. At the call of "enter" he stepped in, wondering what he was expected to do. He hadn't done an official tea ceremony for years, and was a little nervous.

Byakuya looked up at him, slightly confused. "Yes?" he enquired, wondering why the other was there, and looking so nervous.

"S-sir... Abarai san instructed that I should attend you at 7pm?" He was panicking slightly, the confused look in Byakuya's eyes making him wonder if this was actually something more personal, and that he was making a fool of himself for following the list so closely.

Byakuya stared at him for a moment, and then said "I see... well, come in then, and sit down" he gestured to a low couch and put his paperwork aside.

Shuuhei sat down, truly terrified now. He was convinced he should have ignored this task, and was slightly crimson with embarrassment.

Byakuya set out the tea things on the low table and sat opposite Shuuhei, noticing his expression and the high colour in his cheeks. Feeling slightly sorry for him, he said

"I usually take tea with Abarai at this time. We discuss the day's events, any unusual or interesting things that may have happened, and any concerns either of us have regarding the division members. I was not expecting you to do the same, but Abarai clearly feels it is an important part of his working day, and so here you are."

Byakuya poured out strong scented Jasmine tea for them both, placing Shuuhei's cup in front of him. "So... how has the day been for you?"

Shuuhei had visibly relaxed as Byakuya explained the meeting's purpose, glad that the captain was receptive to his vice captains opinions. It shattered the illusion of arrogant noble a little, which was no bad thing. As Byakuya questioned him about his other duties he opened up, sharing his observations about the barracks and the people he had met.

They drank tea for about an hour, until Shuuhei could think of nothing else to say, and then Byakuya dismissed him for the evening.

Over the next 5 days, Shuuhei learned a great many interesting things about the 6th division and its captain. He learned that Byakuya was waging a quiet war against the vice captain of the 11th division, Yachiru, who seemed intent on taking over his house. Shuuhei found out after some delicate enquiries that the "counting fish" and "checking tunnels" were both anti-Yachiru devices. He collapsed and sealed 5 tunnels in as many days, and was saddened to report the Koi pond down by 2 fish by the end of the third.

His suggestion of putting a squad member on constant, 24 hour surveillance on the pond as "stealth training" and all the division being put on the rota brought Shuuhei a certain amount of notoriety amongst the men, but the look on Byakuya's face the first time Yachiru was chased off was worth it...

"Tea with captain" became the best part of Shuuhei's day. He had never spent any time around Byakuya before, and so had no idea of the real personality behind the blank mask that strode around the Seretei. It came as a pleasant surprise to find that Byakuya was deeply intelligent and softly spoken when in polite, non confrontational company. He seemed to enjoy the hour or so talking over the day as much as Shuuhei did, and even shared a little of his own activities with his acting vice captain. Shuuhei felt deeply honoured by this, feeling respected and appreciated, something he had been lacking for a long time. By the end of the week, he was aware that he would miss being with the 6th very much.

On the Friday, he remembered "dinner with captain" and decided to ask about it. He had no idea if he would be required or not, so that morning he reported to the office.

"Sir, Abarai san indicated that he usually attended you tonight, for dinner. I am unsure if you wish me to do the same or..." he faltered as Byakuya stared at him, his expression very blank and chilly. After a few moments he said

"Abarai simply gave you his to do list, didn't he."

"Y-yes sir."

Byakuya shook his head slightly and said "the choice is yours – if you wish to join me for dinner, you may. But please be aware it is a very informal arrangement... not strictly part of Abarai's vice captain duties. As such, I would prefer it if you did not mention it to anyone else, regardless of whether you deicide to attend or not."

Shuuhei's curiosity gnawed at him. He had already concluded that Byakuya was a very isolated individual, due to his rank and station as well as his personal history and that Renji's "tea with captain" served the dual purpose of giving him a daily view on the squad as well as an hour of undemanding social company. Perhaps having dinner with him informally was an extension of that? He frowned slightly as he left the office, deciding that he would be failing in his duty to Renji if Shuuhei let the captain get lonely in his absence...


	2. Chapter 2

Shuuhei arrived at the Kuchiki mansion at 6.45pm, not wanting to be late. He was taken into a very traditional looking lounge and given tea. He surreptitiously checked for tunnels as he waited.

He was shown into a large dining room, and found Byakuya already there, staring out at the garden. Shuuhei was stunned for a moment – Byakuya had said this was informal so Shuuhei had dressed in a simple shinigami uniform, but the captain was wearing a beautiful pale cream kimono which looked like it was worth more that Shuuhei's years salary. He flushed as he looked down at himself, feeling suddenly very common and poor.

Byakuya turned and noticed his expression. "Please, make yourself comfortable" he said, gesturing to the cushions by the low central table. He raised an eyebrow as Shuuhei flushed again.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I- I apologise for my attire" Shuuhei said, staring at his feet. "I am improperly dressed."

"I see nothing wrong, Shuuhei" Byakuya said, sitting down and ringing a small bell. "You do however appear uncomfortable. Please – Hasashi will provide you with alternative clothing so you can relax." As he spoke, a member of his staff appeared and led Shuuhei into what appeared to be a guest bedroom then vanished. After a few awkward moments he returned with a white and blue silk house kimono which he helped Shuuhei get into.

"This is...?" Shuuhei asked nervously plucking the rich fabric.

"Yes – this is from Kuchiki sama's old wardrobe. It will fit you nicely" Hasashi said, tying the obi loosely so Shuuhei could sit and eat comfortably. Shuuhei flushed deeply crimson as the servant led him back to the dining room, where Byakuya was sat reading as he waited.

The captain looked up and nodded. "There – do you feel more appropriately dressed?"

"Y-yes, Sir" he said, sitting at Byakuya's gesture.

"Understand, I am simply relaxing at home. Your attire has no meaning for me" Byakuya said, sitting and pouring tea. "But one cannot enjoy good food when one feels out of place" he added, his expression understanding. Shuuhei nodded gratefully, relaxing under the captain's calm and generous nature.

The meal was the best Shuuhei had eaten in... well, ever. He was used to mess food or the occasional meal out with his friends, but that was always well within his budget. The food served at the Kuchiki mansion was traditional Japanese, but the quality was vastly higher than he was used to.

They ate quietly, the silence comfortable. Shuuhei had been worried that he would have to make small talk, since they were out of the office, but Byakuya seemed happy to enjoy the meal quietly. Once they had eaten they retired to the garden to drink tea and take in the cool evening air.

Byakuya suddenly stood and gestured Shuuhei inside. He had been looking more and more preoccupied over the last half hour or so, and Shuuhei suspected it was time for him to leave. He bowed to the captain and said "thank you for a wonderful dinner, Kuchiki taicho."

Byakuya eyed him for a moment and then said "you are welcome. I would like to ask you a question."

Shuuhei stared at him curiously, nodding

"Of course, Kuchiki taicho."

"Do you... intend to perform all of Abarai's duties, to the letter? Regardless of how unusual they seem?"

Shuuhei thought instantly of the fish counting and tunnel sealing... and the dinner... and nodded.

"Yes, taicho. It is my obligation as substitute vice captain to ensure all his duties are taken care of in his absence."

Byakuya looked at him steadily.

"As we agreed, you will say nothing of this more... informal occasion... once you leave here?"

Shuuhei frowned slightly, wondering at the others tone... he sounded hesitant for some reason. Did he not trust him to honour his word?

"Yes, taicho. I have given you my word on that."

Byakuya nodded.

"Very well then. Come with me."

He led him through the house, passing the room Shuuhei had changed in earlier, until they reached an intricately painted door. Byakuya paused and said

"Abarai considers this duty as part of his position as my vice captain, and as such I have come to think of it the same way. However, he has stated on more than one occasion that he does not feel obligated to do it, more that he chooses to."

He pushed open the door and led Shuuhei into a well appointed bedroom, clearly one that was in use. He closed the door behind them and said

"Place these on the stand for me."

He removed his kenseikan and handed it to Shuuhei, who took it with a sense of awe and carefully placed it on its stand, trying not to let his hands shake. As he straightened, he felt a light touch on the back of his neck and froze, eyes widening slightly as he realised Byakuya was standing right behind him.

"My world is a dark one of law, order and of duty" Byakuya said quietly. "Renji... finds ways to make things shine a little brighter for me. Will you do this in his place?"

Shuuhei stared at the wall, his senses filling in the blanks of that statement. Byakuya was resting his fingers on Shuuhei's neck, close enough that he could feel the warmth of his body against his back. He was standing in what was obviously Byakuya's bedroom, and being asked... what? To fulfil all of Renji's roles within their relationship? He flushed slightly, wondering how long this had been going on for... he remembered Byakuya's earlier words... _he has stated... that he does not feel obligated... more that he chooses to..." _

Shuuhei bit his lip as he tried to calm himself. He was no blushing virgin, but something like this... he sensed Byakuya's fingers tighten slightly, the delay bothering him, and he realised he had already agreed to this when he came to the house tonight. The thought that Renji and Byakuya did this... every week? Renji not being here would be horrible for Byakuya, if he was used to his attentions that regularly...

Shuuhei turned gently, taking hold of Byakuya's wrist in a soft grip and looking into his large black eyes. He smiled a little and said

"Taicho... I will do my best in his place."

He closed the distance between them, running his hand up Byakuya's arm, over his shoulder and up until he was touching his jaw softly. He saw the captain's pupils flare at the touch, saw the slight parting of his lips. He tilted Byakuya's chin gently and bent forward, letting the other man close the distance between them.

Byakuya's eyes closed as they kissed, his body relaxing against Shuuhei's as he stopped fearing rejection. He remembered the first time with Renji, how it had been exactly the same fear, and how the first taste of the redhead's lips had filled Byakuya with wave after wave of relief and lust... exactly as Shuuhei's kiss was doing now. He smiled against and pressed against his chest, reaching up and twisting his fingers slowly through Shuuhei's hair.

Shuuhei slipped his arm around Byakuya's narrow waist and pulled him closer. The feel of the powerful captain in his arms was completely intoxicating. He reached up and plunged shaking hands into masses of silky black hair, sighing happily at the feel of it running through his fingers. He opened heavy, lust filled eyes and looked at Byakuya, amazed at how pale and gentle he seemed like this. Deep black eyes filled with desire returned his look, and they moved to the bed, quickly removing their kimono and slipping under the cool sheets.

They wrapped around each other, fingers exploring new flesh eagerly. Shuuhei's lips sought Byakuya's, taking control of the kiss and pushing the captain back on the bed. He felt a slight resistance and then Byakuya was wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer still, his knee rubbing up against Shuuhei's hip.

Byakuya groaned as he felt Shuuhei's fingers slipping over his nipples and down, tracing the curve of his body until his hand eased his thighs apart. He let his head fall back on the pillow as Shuuhei's lips moved to his throat, his fingers working on him confidently. He realised this wasn't the vice captain's first experience with a man and relaxed, allowing him to take over completely.

He smiled as he felt Byakuya's body respond so well to his touches and looked up at his face. The sight of him like that, hair spread on the pillow and eyes dark with pleasure shot a spike of lust into his groin, and he moaned softly against Byakuya's skin.

Shuuhei's moans were quickly joined by Byakuya's own as his stroking fingers did their work. He arched into Shuuhei's touch, gripping his shoulders tightly as he rode his first climax, burying his face into his new lovers neck as he subsided slowly. Shuuhei smiled and licked his fingers clean, a motion that made Byakuya's groin ache with fresh arousal.

Shuuhei captured his lips again, letting Byakuya taste himself as he sank his tongue into his mouth. He pressed him back on the bed, both men rock hard as their bodies rubbed against each other. Shuuhei felt Byakuya press a cool tube into his hand and smiled, understanding his desires instantly.

He let his lips wander as he prepared the other quickly, listening to his tiny moans and gasps at the coldness and pressure inside him. Shuuhei tasted his arousal gently, flicking his tongue over him until he was groaning and wrapping his fingers in his short spikes, then slid up his body, pulling his knees wide and entering him in one slow, deep thrust.

Byakuya arched up and wrapped his arms and legs around him, ankles crossing over Shuuhei's buttocks, pulling him deeper inside. He moaned against his shoulder, Shuuhei gasping at the feel of his body around him. They began to move together after a long moment, Shuuhei taking his weight on his wrists and thrusting deep and slow, being directed by the strong legs around his waist.

Shuuhei's climax was drawing close, and he wanted Byakuya to come with him. He panted in his ear

"touch yourself... please taicho..." and groaned as nails dug into his back and he felt Byakuya grip his own arousal hard, stroking himself and taking them both over the edge in moments. He cried out as he released, his body shaking and trembling. He hadn't been with anyone in a long time, he wasn't prepared for how good it felt to be pleasured with another body.

They lay together as they recovered, Shuuhei lying on his back and Byakuya resting in his arms. After long minutes, Shuuhei felt hands wandering over his body and realised his lover wanted more from him. He wondered what it would be, and then sighed happily as he felt a cold touch. Byakuya was gentle as he prepared him, but even so Shuuhei gasped in slight pain as he was penetrated, completely unused to this act.

Byakuya sensed his nerves and kissed him long and slow, his tongue mirroring his gentle thrusts and his hands stroking Shuuhei's hips and thighs to make his body relax. It was more than worth it to see his face as Byakuya hilted himself in him, to see his eyes widen in shock and pleasure. He began a slow rhythm, moaning softly into Shuuhei's mouth as he took his pleasure from him gently.

The sensation of being filled was pleasure he had never experienced, and Shuuhei was rock hard and aching in minutes. He wrapped his arms tightly around Byakuya, arching into his thrusts and panting into the kiss as he fought to hold his climax. He shuddered as Byakuya locked a hand around his arousal and began stroking him firmly, crying out his lovers name as he came hard, driving Byakuya groaning into his own climax easily and quickly.

Shuuhei whimpered a little as the waves of pleasure subsided, shivering and twitching as Byakuya rested against him. His face was buried in Byakuya's hair as the other sighed against his shoulder, and he could smell the light, floral scent of his shampoo. The scent mixed with their lust and sweat and became locked forever in Shuuhei's mind as the smell of the other. He found himself envying Abarai more than ever before, for having the privilege of the beauty that now lay in his arms. Shuuhei wondered if Byakuya would be interested in more than one regular lover...


End file.
